bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reap the Holy War
Reap the Holy War Act I A Call to Action! An Unwanted Guest arrives...! It was raining outside. The rain came down hard and relentlessly over the abandoned ghost town, nearly 15 kilometers away from London within the heart of England. It was here that the ever mobile Wolkig Ritters decided to have their meet. The cover was that the abandoned town was bought and became property of a group of anonymous investors, all of which were backers for the Separatist Quincy Organization. It was both ruined from a massive fire that plagued the streets long ago, as well as a series of gang wars that brought itself to ruin. Few would know that it was a terrorist group of Spiritually-empowered humans whom the Wolkig Ritters themselves would later hunt down and mutiliate beyond recognition, burning their corpses and spreading their ashes to the winds. Gathering here, a group of black and white garbed humans were all sitting accordingly within a deceptively clean and expansive castle that sat on top of the abandoned and ruined city. With a pair of black hooded guards standing outside the entrances, all of them having special motion sensitive Spirit wire wrapped around their bodies that'd alert the respective Commanders within. They all bore insignias of Silver crosses with eagle wings spreading to either end. Only those of the highest rank within this darker, more forceful group of human warriors wore these emblems. And they were the namesake of their organization: The Wolkig Ritters. "Thank you all for coming here," Manshin Hakugin, the Lieutenant leader in charge of the Wolkig Ritter Organization and current commander of his own personal forces, Der Engel Rittern, "as you all know our organization has been suffering a series of unexplained attacks against our usual border patrols. Nearly seven dozen are reported dead, with only a handful alive. While the bodies are salvageable, they are to be considered used for testing on the unique properties of the Spiritual Pressure signature residing within their flesh and organs. But our most recent casualty, was our most revered colleague, Raikōken." "When did this happen, Vice Commander Hakugin?" Hölle Tänzer, Wolkig Ritter of the Der Feuerspucker Department, asked as he held a black glove up to his chin, regarding his white haired colleague thoughtfully upon hearing this news. "Nearly a week ago. Raikōken should be grateful to that unusual material he crafted for himself, for it absorbed the majority of the damage from the blindsided attack that he recieved," Manshin spoke in acknowledgement, looking over to Taigen as he sat in silence and in deep thought, staring at nowhere in particular. He continued after a breathy sigh, looking over to Hölle he said with an assured tone and smile, "he would be here, but he was suggested to recover as much strength as he possibly could before he resumed his duties..." "That's good to hear," the red haired man spoke with a sigh, smiling as he felt relief wash over him. "Its not good," The voice of Adelina Alexandra, Wolkig Ritter Commander of the 10th Department, broke through the air, sitting on the farthest other corner of the table from the two leaders of the Quincy Separatist Organization. The blue haired woman bore a black bordered, white uniform reminiscent of the older days of the Quincy Order, but held the Wolkig Ritter emblem on her chest pocket in emphasis of her status as a Wolkig Ritter, "this means that there is an enemy that can take us out individually. One whom can strike at people of our level without our awareness. In other words, an assassin..." "You got to wonder whom hired the guy, or who he's working for," Johannes Sägewerker, Wolkig Ritter Commander of the Der Untergang Department, leaned back on his neat mahogany chair as he gazed out at the others with narrowed eyes, with no look of humor enraptuirng his usually smug face, "if this is a man whom works for the Soul Society, or any of the other Spiritual Realms with ruling juristiction within the World of the Living, we might have ourselves a real problem, now wouldn't we?" "We haven't targeted anyone that would upset them, have we? I mean, we protect humans and souls alike, so why would they target us?" Hölle asked incredulously, if not spoken in a slight naive point of view. "They fear our power, and what we do to those who disagree with us," Adelina spoke with a cold tone as she narrowed her eyes to shoot a sharp glare back at Hölle for making the remark, "have you forgotten why we had to excommunicate Seikaku? Its because people like him would pose a threat to an assured world order and try to fight a losing battle, that would target us! For all we know, he could actually be alive-" "Your paranoia is getting the better of you, Adelina," Manshin chuckled, interrupting pointedly much to the woman's chagrin, as he opened his eyes to silver gleaming slits of a menacing nature, "I made sure he wouldn't get back up. He's probably bleeding out somewhere where no one would care to help him up. Such a pathetic end for the Blood, now isn't it?" "You're dismissing the fact that we have a knowledgeable assassin that's killed dozens of our men!" Adelina spoke back harshly as she crooked her lips back as she almost bared her teeth at the other Wolkig Ritter, "this assassin has too good of information for him to know exactly where our patrols are occuring and at what times they'd be most vulnerable! For all we know, he could've been interrogated or found some detailed information left in his possession! Our security is considerably compromised if all we do is send men out to their deaths whenever we're supposed to protect the Living and prevent the devouring of the dead!" "How about you leave that kind of thing for us to worry about, and just worry about finding him for us?" Manshin countered, smiling toothily in a mocking display as he splayed his arms out in emphasis. "Easier said than done," Adelina huffed as she leaned forward as she clasped her gloved hands and leaned her chin onto the bridge she made, "this man barely leaves any traces of his existence, and the only thing we can go on is his Spiritual Pressure's signature. All we've gathered is that he's a Soul Reaper of an Elite Class or higher, but from the search parameters we've used, it hasn't been anyone within any organized Spiritual Realm Military. Whoever this is, must be either rogue and formerly affiliated with the King's Palace-" "It could be very possible," the voice of a black garbed, top-hatted man with long flowing silver spoke. Luther Augustus, the Wolkig Ritter whom existed as a both a reminder of the ancient terror the Quincies were, and the proof that the Quincy Race had yet to die out, "the last time the Quincies were graced by a member of the Royal Guard, it was a time just before the call for Captains were made to hunt us down. Fighting them is the equivalent of fighting a god of war. We should take account just how much our enemy knows and whom had he worked for before his sudden interest in us." "The surest path is the path that is of the least visible," Taigen spoke aloud, finally earning all eyes and attention upon him as he looked over to the currently assembled Wolkig Ritters. Without making a gesture, he looked to them all and spoke aloud, "if we are going to stop this entity, we must strike back at the source. As soon as we identify the signature origin of his Spiritual Pressure, it would only be a matter of hours before we can locate him and hunt him down. I want the entirety of the Wolkig Ritters to be present, in the event anyone of us engaging him should fail, we will not give him a chance to rest or give him quarter. We are to crush him beyond recognition, and then keep him alive, if possible, to find out where he found out about our security protocols and orders to our men. Everyone here in agreement?" --- His breath was light but even, the tension of the situation slipping past him like oil. He murmured quietly, finishing the incantation, before placing his hand on the ground. With another push he felt his energy slip into the newly placed sigil on the ground. Picking up movement with his extended senses, he quickly finished what he was doing, uttering another spell to cover his trail before disappearing in a wispy haze. The Quincy guards rounded the corner, having heard something like whispering. But all they found was the harsh winds and the soft patter of rain in the dark alley way of the Wolkig Ritters stronghold. Murakami regarded the guards beneath him with barely restrained contempt. At one point he had felt pity for the Humans whose only desire was to protect their loved ones. It was an admirable trait, one he could wholeheartedly respect. But their actions in the Thousand Year Blood War, had all but evaporated any sympathy he could have for them. Fools. Ignorant fools, incapable of even conceptualizing the consequences of their actions. Were it not for the efforts of the Substitute Shinigami and the Royal Guard, all of Soul Society would have perished and the three Worlds have been thrown into total chaos. Yet still they linger, intent on destroying that which is the vanguard from their destruction. He shook his head to remove the rebellious thoughts. It wouldn't do to ponder here, not when he had a mission. Under the cloak of , Murakami flickered once more. He had a job to do. --- It had happened all at once. Multiple incoming spiritual signatures were homing in around the Spiritual Barrier of the Wolking Ritters stronghold. Quincy all around were scrambling to intercept the threat. From initial reports it appears to be a coordinated assault. Within minutes, casualty reports are already coming in, the number of losses is staggering, entire units slaughtered within seconds of engaging the contact. Then just as suddenly explosions rock the compound, Quincy rushing with damage reports and information. As they peer outside, to gaze upon who would dare attack them, the realization of what they witness is a daunting backhand to the face. Around the Quincy stronghold setup in a pentagram, are five locations each a burning spire of azure flames. It was an insult, a mockery and a message all the same. Just as the Quincy invaded Soul Society so many years ago with the tell-tale Heiliges Feurer as the prelude to their arrival, it would appear their invaders thought it a fitting retribution as the blue flames scorched the castle trapping them in a veritable death trap. And the killing had only just begun. --- Murakami slid past the Quincy, his zanpakutou bifurcating him the instant his momentum stopped. With another light step he crossed the distance across the hall, bracing his sword against his side as he flickered through the rain of holy arrows from the other Quincy guards. With another sweep of his blade several more Quincy dropped. It was swift, and ruthlessly brutal. Murakami was like a vapor and his sword a scythe of wind as he cut down the ranks of the Quincy. He stopped momentarily as another platoon rushed into the halls shouting something in german before unleashing a wave of fire. Turning to meet the sheet of blue flame he conjured a kido barrier to weather the assault, before hurling his own . A raging inferno of heat and magma erupted from his palm, shooting out like a cannon as it enveloped and consumed another wayward group of Quincy. Before the flames even left his hand he was already on the move, having weaved yet another to mask his movements. He darted through the corpse ridden hallway before rounding another corner. The Quincy never even got to voice her surprise at the sudden presence before she was enveloped in lightning; not even dust remained. Without even a backward's glance, Murakami raced down the hall, ignoring the poignant stench of death and decay. The scorched halls and blood ridden floors were the only evidence that a force of nature known only as death had passed through. His face resolute, and his heart set in stone, the lone Shinigami continued on his trek, wrecking death and vengeance in his wake. The end was near. The Reaper had come. --- BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! Within the instants of the explosions, radio chatter came to life, causing all of the Wolkig Ritters to redivert their attention to the situation at hand. Hölle reached for his communique ear piece, speaking in an urgent tone, "This Wolkig Ritter, the Flame, what's your status?! What the Hell is going on out there?!" "ZZZcRK! Sir-we've encountered an enemy presence...he's-AAAh!" One of the Kapitäns screamed out, following with a near synchronized series of white noise, as each and every life presence began to fade from all of the commanders within the room. But one thing could be felt for certain...the manner in which they were being slain was not by Hollows nor Humans...but a Zanpakutō and the distortional effects of Kidō! "Dammit! He's here!-" "We know," Manshin spoke with a cool, composed tone as he locked eyes with his younger colleague, "Taigen and I have always known about the unusual tracking movements our enemy, in question, has been utilizing. So, in an effort to snuff him out, we baited him here..." "You do realize how much your gambling, right?" Adelina looked over at Manshin with a cold, icy glare, conveying her displeasure of not being informed, "this entity, this Soul Reaper, is slaughtering some of our best troops out there like secondhand sacks of meat! If we don't apprehend or kill him here and now, then we-" "This battle won't be a waste, dear Adelina," Johannes spoke aloud with a predatory glint in his eyes, with a thin smile enamored onto his fair features as he leaned on the back of his wooden chair, pulling the front of his hat down to hide his growing anticipation, "we will see this man in action, as well as study the movements of which he's been using to kill our men. The more we find out about him, the more likely we can catch him and whoever has been supplying him with the information." "Still, I have to wonder," Luther looked over at Taigen, noticing a hint of a smile on the latter's face, causing him to smile as well, "exactly how much preparation did you place into the interior of this castle that we aren't aware of?" "We already know he's on his way," Taigen spoke back in a serene, cool tone of assurance, but he looked back into Luther's eyes with a hidden glint of vague confidence, "but he doesn't know that he's the one, being a rat in a cage. We'll just see who here is more clever: The Hunter, or the Hunted..." --- "You had better secure an escape route, apprentice. I will not have my legacy buried beneath the rubble of broken dreams and foolish ambitions." Mukuro voiced irritably. She observed Murakami as he finished up the last of the sigils he had placed in the interior of the castle. Although the magic's of Kido still eluded her, she found his propensity to detonate his problems away as a major contributing factor towards his lack of discipline. "I am. In a manner of speaking. Whether I fall in battle or rise victoriously, this stronghold will not survive the upcoming battle." He retorted. Much like the spell crests he used to disable the barriers protecting this castle, he had strategically placed numerous others along any structural weaknesses. Though unlike the former these had a timed count-down and a failsafe in the event of tampering. In short, they were going to blow up at the first sign of Quincy interference or in the fallout of his battle. Either way, he would be dealing a blow to his enemies. "Assuming you survive the conflict, will attempt to use that skill to escape? To rely so much on that foul power. You are falling Murakami. If forced to defend against that corruption in battle we will have words." With that the presence of his Zanpakutou retreated leaving him to his thoughts. He needed silence if he wanted to finish the last touches of his spell. He had spent scant time slaughtering Quincy as he had doing his spellwork. It was only when they had found his location did he fight. It just so happened that these area's were so heavily guarded. After putting the finishing touches on his spellwork did he turn to leave. He could sense the presences within the central chambers. It was time for them to feel Soul Society's wrath for their transgressions. Enter the Shadow Dragon, You Reap what you Sow! It was overtly ornate, grandiose and large. As expected of Humans who fancied themselves agents of their god. It was no mistake that he found this stronghold, it was a strategy he had long since foreseen. The Quincy were obviously... curious to see who had been targeting them and so creating a controlled environment where they could trap him would be the only logical means of finding out who had been assassinating their comrades. Still, it was an opportunity he couldnt afford to waste. The rewards far outweighed the risks, and he was no stranger to hopeless battles. Lifting his hand he released a concentrated blast of Hado, obliterating the wall, as he entered the central chamber. It was time to wake the sleeping tigers, so that they may meet the wrathful dragon. BOOM! "!!!" All heads turned from their spots, save Manshin and Taigen, to see a portion of the far wall blasted apart, being able to allow their attacker enter the chamber. Each of them had varied reactions... With Luther spreading a gleaming smile of anticipation as he grasped onto the crude scythe next to his seat, allowing himself to fully acknowledge the presence of the dark haired man that entered. Just from his presence, he could already tell he was both old and powerful, which made him all the more curious about his origins and what his abilities resided within the blade he held. "I-Its him!!!" Hölle shouted out, as he began sweating a few bullets at the nervousness of the enemy entering their midst. Knowing he was able to take the likes of Raikōken off guard, he knew that he were ever left alone with this entity, that he would not stand a chance against him. "I guess Soul Reapers don't understand the concept of using doors," Adelina spoke in a bland tone, staring cooly and coldly towards where the enemy would enter, as she stood to her full height and propped her hands on her hips as she regarded him. Knowing of what he is capable of, and the fact he has killed so many without effort, already concluded in her mind that this would be a tough battle, even with all of them converging ther powers together. "I don't like using doors myself...nice entrance, by the way! Maybe we should go out on a outing and blow crap up together, right?!" Johannes jeeered in a mocking tone, crossing his legs and placing his palms on either side of his seat, as if this was a suspenseful movie instead of a force intending to take his life. "Huh...what's that?!" A young girl, Sirene Von Himmel, whom had remained asleep much to everyone's chagrin, blinking widely at the hole blown open through the chamber wal, staring at the man after he entered, "why did you knock the wall down?! That's not very nice!" "Come on in, stranger! Don't be shy! We won't bite, hehehe!" Manshin called out, his casual pleasant tone underlaced by a certain menace he barely restrained, waving in the direction of the noble-dressed entity that came in, with the violent intent to kill them all. Taigen locked his gaze towards where the Soul Reaper appeared, knowing full well they were all now fully committed. From whatever happened hereforth, they would destroy this enemy or bring him down to his knees. One way or another, his interference with their Order ended here. "State your name, Soul Reaper, before you intend to use that blade on any of us," Taigen finally spoke, as he took in every feature, detail and resonating Spiritual particle of his being. He knew this man, just from a glance, was strong, and looking into his cold eyes, filled with resentment and hatred towards them, he also concluded this was a man of great vengeance and hatred for their ilk, possibly spanning back to the earlier times of their race, "or rather, before we sink our teeth into your flesh..." Murakami huffed derisively. "I give my name to those who are worthy, not ignorant children." His gaze met the occupants of the room, sizing each individual up like a predator gauging its prey. Finally they settled on their apparent leader himself - Taigen. He glared menacingly at the Quincy leader, an unspoken dare laden in his piercing stare. It was unsettling feeling, that brought about the most primal instincts of man; fear. It was like staring into the abyss, a scorching sweltering heat that made blood boil, and scarred the soul. For a split second the mask of humanity had shed from the Shinigami's form, and instead had been replaced with the visage of something dark and terrible, a form that has gripped the darkest fears of humanity since the beginning of time. A vision of death. And as quickly as the moment came, it was gone in the next. "Quincy," His voice was laced with neither anger nor hatred, but pity. "Ignorance is your sin. For with the actions of your forefathers, you and your brethren nearly brought about the end of humanity itself in your misbegotten quest for vengeance. Yet here you are again, attempting to recreate this act of genocide." There was belief in his words, a conviction of simply knowing that what one said was truth. The Shinigami would offer no compassion, no mercy, no argument or negotiation. "You, who would destroy everything for your Quincy pride, for that Taigen Funzen," the words rolled off his tongue with an almost palpable force, like a thousand echoes screeching in his ear, its magnitude pounding against his skull. The Shinigami spoke his name as though he owned it, knew it its meaning so thoroughly that its pronunciation identified Taigen like a shining beacon. "I will crush you and your silly organization until not even dust remains. This I swear to you." And like that their fates were sealed. He would not rest, give no quarter until each and every last one of them was destroyed. In an instant, the Shinigami had all but declared war on the Wolkig Ritters. Every entity among the Wolkig Ritters had their series of individual reactions to the man's statement and the seriousness of the situation. Having felt but the surface of this man's insurmountable power, Hölle had perspirated a bead of sweat down his browline, though he knew it was all relative. With a slight smile of anticipation, he reached into the depths of his coat for his weapons, ready to pounce on the slightest inclincation of an aggressive posture. Luther smirked, finding the idea of this particular Soul Reaper crushing the whole organization singlehandedly preposterous. Although, he was intrigued by the skill of which he entered. Being one of the few entities in the room to notice, he could feel the disturbances within the flow of Spirit Energy within the halls of their fortress and that it was most likely cloaked Kidō, though he could only assume it wast he volatile kind. Still, he didnt' voice aloud, in the event it would tip off his enemy or it would alarm his less-than-sane counterparts. He just watched, and waited... Johannes smiled with a revelling anticipation, without a hint of fear in his eyes. Perhaps his years spent in the trenches hardened him for the worst to come, or that he embraced death years ago and that his mortal vessel would be nothing but a mere side-affect from the thrill of fighting a strong man like the one before him. Still, he couldn't but wonder how many Quincies he slaughtered with his Zanpakutō and how much death smoldered his aura like a crack within a beautiful piece of stained glass. He could only imagine... Schatten, having been as quiet as the grave since he arrived, bore no true emotion to speak of. One could only wonder about the feeling it'd possess towards the intruder and the deaths of so many of their subordinates and patrol guards. However, a deep sense of loathing could be felt within its aura...and it bordered on murderous intent, showing all too clear what it felt towards the Soul Reaper. Adelina fixated a cold, ice glare towards the intruder, her left palm already playing with the pommel of her sword as she observed him closely and carefully. With the clear intent to kill surroundoing him like the haze of death he brought upon his aura, Adelina knew the only way to stop him was to kill him...or maim him to the point of non-functionality. He intended to do both, so she may have her way in delivering as much suffering as possible before her... Sirene, on the other hand... "You're mean as you are loud! Go away and we might play with you another day!" Sirene spoke in a comically annoyed tone, as she waved her hand in a fashion as if shooing a fly away. Despite knowing the full extent of his threat and the deaths already inflicted, Sirene could care less about what the intruder wanted. As long as she could catch up on her sleep, she'd be fine with fighting him another time... But Taigen and Manshin, on the other hand, didn't appear to be visibly shaken by the intruder at all. Throughout this whole murderous, if not guttural speech, they both bore cool gazes. One of piqued interest and the other with pure angered annoyance. "Is that so? You're very presumptious for someone who presumes to have it all thought over, Soul Reaper," Taigen spoke aloud as he narrowed his eyes at the cold, unforgiving ones that the enemy were sporting. In fact it was those eyes that made him remember of another particular Soul Reaper he collected data about. With a smirk of recollection going through his mind, Taigen sat up from his seat, placing the tips of his fingers onto the table of which he sat on, directing hsi focus upon him, "you are obviously a man of great skill and intellect, if you knew exactly why we have gathered here. Yet, had you the slightest inclination as to why we didn't seek you out? Individually, you are a powerful force to be reckoned with. However, if faced against our full martial might, even your powers would be rendered inefficient and ultimately a failure. Also, so there would be no escape, I prepared this meeting place, far beyond the reaches of any comrade you might be within contact with. But before that, you will give us the name of your informants and who is spying on us, otherwise your end will be painful, I can assure you," Taigen smiled as he placed his hands to his sides, allowing them to be free to defend or attack upon a whim, should the need arise, "so what do you intend on doing now, Soul Reaper?" Sieze the Initiative! Murakami Strikes! There he stood in the altar of their arrogance; outnumbered, trapped, and with no reinforcements. Yes it was definately a Tuesday afternoon. Murakami allowed the hint of a smirk to work its way on to his stony visage, giving the Quincy before him a confident if cool look. "Presumptuous indeed. It seems you're mother was just a little off in the numbers, but rest assured, she gives you her regards." It was like watching a screenplay; Murakami surged forward, brandishing his Zanpakutō as emerald fire wreathed its blade. With an indiscernable shout, he threw up his left hand aiming to the side, firing off a wordless , into a triage of Quincy sitting at the table as he darted forward before phasing behind Taigen. With a flourish he slammed his sword into the stone floor, causing the whole floor to groan as cracks formed all along its surface. Jade fire blazed to life as it was forcibly pushed into the weakened floor, before jets of hazy green fire erupted like geysers from the cracks and fissures, bathing the room in scorching hot flames. Taigen had enough time to see Murakami wordlessly utter yet another incantation before a thick smoke detonated at his feet obscuring the swordsman from view, his reiatsu fading away into nothingness as smoke quickly filled the room. A disembodied voice whispered into ears of each of the rooms inhabitants like velvet against skin, "Foolish Quincy. You are the one's trapped in a prison of your own design with a God of Death. The reaping has begun!" The Wolkig Ritters wouldn't be showed up either. The moment the Kidō spell discharged into their midst, a series of Hirenkyakus were employed to effortlessly evade the silently activated technique. Even while their leader was attacked, they remained calm and composed, in their own ways found methods of engaging the resourceful and infamously enigmatic enemy of theirs. Even in the wake of such intense flames and destruction, they all manage to evade the lethality of the flames themselves, standing firm in front of the "Demon" who've come to slay them. Taigen had simply raised his right hand, and balled it into a fist. Within an instant, the flames lost substance and were extinguished, as the energy source was robbed and sent back into the atmosphere, as too was the smoke. It was also within that instance, that Taigen was able to deduce the abnormality in the atmosphere and the area of which the Spirit energy seemed to collesce around that hunter, within the den of lions he willingly entered. "You obviously like hiding from plain sight," Taigen spoke aloud as he kept his balled fist out, turning it into a flattened hand, that turned into a snapping pose, "but what if the source of your disguise..." SNAP-CRACK! VRRRROAAAAAAAR! "...is also my best way of combating you?" Taigen finished, as he snapped his finger, causing the vibrations within the atmosphere to utilize the potently visible Spiritual Energy turned into a potent pillar of Heiliges Feuer. Using the other Wolkig Ritters to create a perimeter around the room, the now incredible pyre of destructive energies would hold the Soul Reaper captive within the very area they were prepared in killing him in.